theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosa Mendes
Milena Leticia Roucka (born October 25, 1979) is a Canadian professional wrestler, professional wrestling valet and former model currently signed with WWE under the ring name Rosa Mendes. Early life Roucka grew up in Vancouver, British Columbia and is of Czech and Costa Rican descent. She was a self-described "tomboy" growing up, and was once suspended from school for fighting. Roucka studied Business at the University of British Columbia, but dropped out to pursue a career in modeling. In 2004, she was the first North American to win the "Piel Dorada", a major Latin American modeling contest. In 2005, she won Hawaiian Tropic's "Ms. Indy 500" contest, and judged Hawaiian Tropic's "Ms. Super Bowl" contest. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Developmental territories (2006–2008) Beth Phoenix's intern (2008–2009) Brand switches (2009–2011) On October 12, 2009, Mendes was traded from Raw to the ECW brand. She debuted on the October 20 ECW, in a backstage segment with ECW General Manager, Tiffany, who welcomed her to ECW. On the November 3 ECW she began distracting Zack Ryder, who was infatuated with her, during his matches. On the November 25 ECW, Mendes began a personal and managerial relationship with Ryder. She managed him through various feuds, including one with Tommy Dreamer, culminating on December 29, when he defeated Dreamer to force him from WWE. On the final ECW on February 16, 2010, Ryder and Mendes interfered in the main event match, and Mendes was speared by Tiffany. Ryder and Mendes then moved to the Raw brand. She made her in-ring return on the April 5 Raw, in a Divas Championship number-one-contender battle royal, which Eve Torres won. On April 27, Mendes was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2010 Supplemental Draft, without Ryder. She and Ryder reunited on the April 29 Superstars, where she managed him to a win over Primo. In her debut match for SmackDown, she lost to Kelly Kelly. On the May 6 episode of WWE Superstars, Mendes faced Beth Phoenix in an non-title match in which Phoenix tore her ACL in a match, and as a result, one week later on SmackDown, Mendes would received an WWE Women's Championship match though she would be ejected from the match by Vickie Guerrero and replaced by Michelle McCool and Layla El. In June 2010, Mendes tried to join LayCool (Layla and Michelle McCool), who refused and instead mocked her. Over the next few months, Mendes exercised in backstage segments in an attempt to impress LayCool, and cost Layla a match by distracting her by skipping rope at ringside. On the September 17 episode of SmackDown, Rosa Mendes turned face by teaming with Kelly Kelly to lose to LayCool. In late 2010, Rosa Mendes appeared mainly in backstage segments with various wrestlers, including Kane and Hornswoggle. On the February 25, 2011, Mendes won her first SmackDown singles match, over Layla by disqualification, after McCool attacked her outside the ring. The next week, Mendes reunited with Beth Phoenix, teaming to lose to LayCool. On the March 25 episode of SmackDown!, Mendes teamed with Kelly Kelly to again lose to LayCool. After some time away, Mendes returned on the May 27 episode of SmackDown as a heel, managing the team of Tamina and Alicia Fox to a win over The Chickbusters (AJ and Kaitlyn). They also won the rematch a week later. On the June 17 episode of SmackDown, Mendes teamed with Fox and Snuka to defeat The Chickbusters and Natalya. On the June 23 episode of Superstars, they lost a rematch. On the July 29 episode of Smackdown, they won the rubber match. On the July 15 episode of SmackDown, Mendes lost to Divas Champion Kelly Kelly in a non-title match. On the August 1 episode of Raw, Mendes competed in a Divas Championship number-one-contenders battle royal, which Beth Phoenix won. Manager of Primo & Epico and hiatus (2011–2014) Mendes started managing Primo & Epico on the December 1, 2011 Superstars. On January 15, 2012, at a house show in Oakland, California, Primo and Epico defeated Air Boom for the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the WrestleMania XXVIII pre-show, they successfully defended the title against The Usos and Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd in a Triple Threat tag team match. On the April 30 Raw, Primo and Epico lost the title to R-Truth and Kofi Kingston. Primo, Epico and Mendes then joined Abraham Washington's "All World Promotions" stable, until he turned on them at No Way Out, costing them the match and allying with their opponents, The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young). The next night on Raw, Mendes, Primo and Epico turned face when they defeated Prime Time Players by countout. after Young and O'Neil walked out of the match. At Money in the Bank, Mendes managed Primo and Epico to a win over The Prime Time Players. Following the release of A.W. they quickly returned as heels and from September till the end of the year, Primo and Epico had a losing streak. On the November 19 Raw, Hornswoggle squirted Mendes in the face with a fake bouquet of flowers, with which she attempted to attack him on the December 6 Superstars, but was assaulted by Natalya. The next night on SmackDown, Mendes managed Primo and Epico in a loss to The Great Khali and Hornswoggle. During the match, she tripped on Hornswoggle and was assaulted by Natalya once again. On the December 28 SmackDown, Mendes managed Primo in a loss to Brodus Clay. After the match, Mendes confronted Clay, and was assaulted by The Funkadactlys (Naomi and Cameron). On the January 4 SmackDown, Mendes teamed with Primo and Epico and lost to Natalya, Hornswoggle and The Great Khali. On the February 11 Raw, Primo and Epico lost to Brodus Clay and Tensai. After the match, Mendes harassed Tensai and The Funkadactlys attacked her again. On the February 18 Raw, Mendes, Epico and Primo lost to Brodus, Tensai, and Naomi. On the April 19th Smackdown, they lost again to Natalya, Hornswoggle and Khali. This match was due to an argument over a parking spot. The next day, on WWE Saturday Morning Slam Rosa, Primo and Epico were interviewed by Natalya. They insulted her, setting up another rematch with Natalya, Hornswoggle and Khali the next week, which they lost again. Not long after Mendes took an indefinite hiatus from WWE to focus on some personal struggles and was written off television. Return and managing Jake Anderson (2014–present) Mendes made her return in late 2014 after a year long absence from WWE as a heel in a backstage segment on the December 1, 2014 episode of Raw with Intercontinental Champion Jake Anderson becoming his on-screen girlfriend and manager in the process. That same night, Mendes along with Ashley Massaro, Sally Mason, Beth Phoenix, Scarlett Bordeaux and Trish Stratus defeated the team of Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, AJ Lee, Torrie Wilson, Danielle Moinet and Michelle McCool to advance to next week to determine who will get the final spot inside the Elimination Chamber for the WWE Women's Championship at New Year's Revolution. Mendes was unsuccessful in securing herself a spot inside the Elimination Chamber. On the December 15, 2014 final Raw of the year, Mendes suffered a loss to Paige. That same night during Anderson's Intercontinental title defense against Finn Bálor, Mendes continuously got involved prompting Paige to come out and even the odds hinting at a potential feud between the two. Other media Roucka acted in Costa Rican commercials for Trident, Lux and Chrysler in 2004. She starred in a Bodog.com commercial in 2005. She portrayed Isabel Díaz in the video game [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_Most_Wanted_(2005_video_game) Need for Speed: Most Wanted]. Personal life She has trained in kickboxing, Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. She cites Trish Stratus as her inspiration for becoming a wrestler. She has a Chinese tattoo which consists of adorned wings and a halo, on the right side of her waist. On May 18, 2012, she suffered whiplash in a car accident. She was previously engaged to wrestler Steven Slocum, known as Jackson Andrews. On August 5, 2012, Roucka filed battery charges against Slocum with the San Antonio Police Department, over an earlier incident at their Las Vegas home. She said she was afraid Slocum would kill her, and that abuse was an ongoing problem. Police photographed scratches and bruises on her body. She was absent from RAW the next night. In April 2013, Roucka was sent home from WWE's European tour due to personal problems at home.She later thanked her fans for their concern and support on Twitter, and said she was OK. WWE said she would return once she had settled her issues. Mendes later revealed that she had been in rehab during this time. Roucka is currently dating fellow WWE wrestler Jake Anderson. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hell Makeover'' (Swinging neckbreaker) **''Heat it Up'' (Double knee backbreaker) *'Signature moves' **''La Peligrosa'' (Sidewalk slam) **''Rosa's Thorn'' (Straight jacket choke) **Snap suplex **Snapmare followed by a shoot kick to the back of the opponent **Throwing the opponent by the hair **Tripping the opponent head first onto the turnbuckles **Flying clothesline **Hair-pull whip **Thesz press followed by multiple punch/mat slams *'Managers' **'Jake Anderson' *'Wrestlers managed' **Beth Phoenix **'Jake Anderson' **Primo & Epico *'Nicknames' **"The Femme Fatale" **'"The (Self-Proclaimed) Costa Rican Queen"' **'"The Spicy Latina"' **'"The Queen of WWE"' *'Entrance themes' **"Feelin Me" by Jim Johnston (FCW) **"Barcode" by Jack Elliot (November 17, 2011 – December 26, 2012) **"Enchanted Isle" by Jim Johnston (December 26, 2012 – April 19, 2013) **"Excess All Areas" by Extreme Music (June 15, 2009 – 2014) **"Peligrosa (Dangerous)" by CFO$ (2014) **'"My Boobs are Okay"' by Lene Alexandra (2014–present) **'"Firestorm"' by Jim Johnston (Used while managing Jake Anderson) Championships and accomplishments Category:Models